


Don't You Dare

by SllnaaEsh



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SllnaaEsh/pseuds/SllnaaEsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren was unbelievably confident in bed, taking Tamsin by complete surprise. She had nearly expected her to be like most human women- at least human women who were aware of their fae suitors- in that they were passive. Some were even passively aggressive. Lauren was just aggressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to have much of a plot. I'm just offering little insights to their world together.

The fingers laced through her blonde locks were gripping tightly- a little too tightly for most people. Lauren wasn't like most people, certainly not like most humans, and honestly the tug from long, thin fingers of the woman beneath her only spurred on her desire.

Breathing was becoming an issue, but the pants following the strangled moans she evoked were too encouraging, and there was no way she was going to stop.

When Lauren felt the rapidly bucking hips build into an erractic rhythm, she repositioned and tightened the hold her left arm had from the perfectly sculpted stomach to the beautiful and slightly protruding hipbones of her lover.

It was quiet when she came, at least compared to Bo. Tamsin's cries were muffled through clenched jaws.

"Fucking hell, where did you learn to do that?" Tamsin rasped. She may not have been screaming, but Lauren had been at this a while, and she couldn't contain  _all_  of her noises.

Lauren smiled and shook her head slightly. Tamsin noted the blush creeping up her lover's neck and chuckled in her new amusement.

"You just fucked me into Valhalla, Doc. How are you blushing  _now_?"

"I-well." Lauren paused to take in a lung full of air. "I may be a  _mere_  human, but I do pride myself in my abilities to please a woman."

Tamsin's breathing started to slow, but she still spoke through labored breaths. "I just stroked your ego into a bigger hard-on, haven't I?"

Lauren smirked smugly and crawled upward to press her lips against Tamsin's neck.

"Again?" Tamsin breathed out. "I don't think my body will be able to handle it."

Lauren continued to pepper soft kisses and offered the occasional lick. Tamsin let her head fall back onto the hard floor and gasped as she felt Lauren trail her fingers along the length of her.

"Then why are you still so ready for me, Valkyrie?"

"Shit."

"What-Are you saying you wish for me to stop?" Lauren asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Don't you dare."

Lauren reveled in the soft silkiness of Tamsin and the bare skin of her. That was also something she first noticed in the differences of her body and Bo's. Really, it was a major difference between her and most of the women she had been with in her life, not that the number had been impressive lately while in her captivity.

Tamsin's breath hitched when two fingers slid smoothly into her. Fingers curled inside and she clenched, loving the feel of Lauren there.

"Normally, I'd tease you, but I think you've had quite enough of build-up, wouldn't you say?"

Lauren was unbelievably confident in bed, taking Tamsin by complete surprise. She had nearly expected her to be like most human women- at least human women who were aware of their fae suitors- in that they were passive. Even passively aggressive. Lauren was just  _aggressive_.

Tamsin nodded as she felt Lauren build up a steady pace, hitting her spot so deliciously with each thrust inward and perfect pull in her retraction.

And then the sound of knocks on the front door sounded through to her living room where they lay beside the fireplace.

"No-don't you fucking stop." Tamsin breathed out. Her hand went to Lauren's back to hold her closer and tighter.

The knocking continued and increased in volume.

She was close. So close. Tamsin felt a thumb press to the only other spot more sensitive than where Lauren had been stimulating. A few more firm circles and she's be flying again.

"Lauren, I know you're in there. I can see the light under the door from your fireplace." A voice said. Bo.

The blondes both froze.

"Fuck!" Tamsin's libido halted and diminished in seconds.

Lauren sighed and looked at Tamsin. Annoyed, she slid out of Tamsin and wiped the wet coating on her fingers onto her labcoat. In fact, she was wearing only the labcoat while Tamsin lay naked.

"Come on, let me in! I need to talk to you!"

While they couldn't see her, they could both hear the pout in her voice.

"She's not going to leave until I answer," Lauren stated.

"Are you gonna ask me to hide in your room? Cuz, I am so not down with that high school act."

"No. We're doing nothing wrong. However, I will ask that you not display your naked body..however beautiful it may be."

Lauren gathered the clothes she had unceremoniously peeled off of the Valkyrie and handed them over.

Bo delivered three more knocks.

"In a second, Bo!" Lauren shouted. She clenched her teeth and started at the ceiling for a few seconds. She buttoned up her labcoat and fumbled while putting on her jeans that somehow ended up on the couch.

.

Bo wasn't injured; that was the first thought Lauren had when she opened the door. The succubus in front of her was dressed in a leather corset that was probably a size too small. The second thought was that the girl was nervous, fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

"Lauren." Bo said. She let her eyes trail downward, her eyes flashing into a glowing blue shade. She licked her lips and Lauren swallowed, hating herself for being affected. They had been lovers and the association she had with those blue eyes were not something that could easily be forgotten.

"Did I wake you? Your hair. It's all messed up like.." Bo's eyebrows furrowed. Lauren wouldn't fall asleep in her lab-coat. She would take that off far before resting, even on her own couch – something about residual chemicals. Bo really couldn't remember.

The door was ajar, concealing most of her apartment. Only half of Lauren was visible.

"Who?" Bo spoke forcefully.

Lauren kept her mouth shut and breathed deeply through her nose.

"That is none of your business, Bo. As you have deduced, I am quiet busy. So, if you aren't here for an emergency, you can come by the lab tomorrow."

Lauren felt a part of her panic, though her face stayed passive, when she heard footsteps approach them. Tamsin's hand curled around the door and pulled it backward until her body and the rest of the loft were revealed.

"Hello, Bo. You better have a damn good reason for showing up."

"What- did I interrupted something?" Bo asked pointedly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was just enjoying playing doctor with-"

"Go." Lauren spoke toward Bo. "We're done here."

Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly when Lauren sent her a questioning look.

Bo shifted on her feet, her eyes going back and forth between the two of them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around and walked away.


End file.
